Minor Characters from Ultimate Omnitrix
Minor Characters There are friends of Ben and relatives who help Ben. Some are aliens and some are humanoids and some are humans and some are even deities!! Gwen Tennyson After years, she married Kevin and has 2 sons, Devin Levin and Harry Levin. She now works in the Plumber Weaponry Center. She is a character that is hard-working and tech whiz as well. She aids Ben in all kinds of tech. In “Valentine Hubbub”, she gave Ben, the cupid bow which makes living beings in love with mechanical things. In “Beware”, it is revealed that she is afraid of spiders and air-tight rooms. Thanatos Originally, God of Death, he served Pluto whom he called Master. He squabbles with Cronus for throne to the city of Plutopolis. He helped Ben as a guide to some aliens. As a god, he knew all about species of aliens and is in a rush-hour to every planet in the universe. In the episode “Halloween Nightmares”, it is revealed that Thanatos got the throne to the eastern shore of Styx. In the episode “Beware”, he has rivalry with Phobus who intervene in his works and caused some hazardous effects to world e.g. breaking nose of Sphinx when he was getting the soul of Tutankhamen, leaning the tower of Pisa when he was getting Napoleon’s soul or sinking of Atlantis. In that episode, he saved Ben, Gwen and Kevin from the pit of fears in the end of the episodes. Kevin Levin Kevin Levin was once a selfish and self-centered guy but now he is a good guy and is freed from his mutant form. He can shape-shift after a blast made by the DNA mask which was revealed in “Cries of Heaven”. He is a bit self-centered. He sometimes refused Thanatos help because Ben trusts him and he’s a god. In “Beware”, he feared Thanatos because as a god he might now about his secrets. Kevin finally made up Thanatos. In “Rush-Rescue”, Kevin was zapped by the rays made by Hel and Animo. He became a ghost and attacked Ben. Later, in Season 1 Finale “So dark”, Kevin Levin can use Gwen’s mana to make his hand glow in the light. Ken Tennyson Ken is a good-natured and resourceful Tennyson. Ken has an Omnitrix, Cryptomatrix. In “Valentine Hubbub”, he was accidently affected by the arrow and fall in love with the oven!! Zeszon Zeszon is a Necrofriggian. He was found by Ben in the Atlantic Ocean where he disguises himself as a boy called Lyndon. He is 15 years old. He likes Ben and regarded him as the hero of his dreams. He aids Ben in all kinds of aliens’ tech. Later, In “Rush-Rescue”, after being zapped, he referred Ben as coward. In “IN TRAINING”, Ben taught Zeszon how to be Necrofriggian which comical events following. Raphael Raphael is a Polymorph. He was a plumber but later, he joined the Ethereal Plumbers along with Dana. Also, he is a fan of Ben Tennyson and is the best friend of Zeszon. In the episode “In Training”, He saved Zeszon from being drowned in a flood but he was successful in saving him but he dissolved in water. He was revived by Ben using Fire lizard. In episode “So Dark”, his voice actor change and was sounding like Donald Duck. It is revealed that after being revived, his voice changed. Sora Sora is a humanoid whose mother is an Anodyte and father being an Apoplexian. The Word “sora” means Sky in Japanese. Sora is called a Sycorax-Apoplexian. In the episode “Rush Rescue”, he was the first to be tested by Dr. Animo. He became a Ripjaws and attacked Ben. He has a Japanese accent and is a bit hilarious in jokes. He refers Fire-Lizard as his mom’s lasagna. Aguas Aguas is a Gemidite. He is Thanatos best friend but Thanatos refers him as Beast-friend. Aguas means “Water” in Spanish. It is unknown why he was named like that because he don’t have any link with Spain. He is a Plumber and is a good babysitter to Ken. Etoile Etoile is a Crystalsapien like Suglite and is second in charge. He seems to be talkative and speaks in formal manner. He is very hostile to Aguas for his species invasion to Petropia. Later in “Return of Hel”, Etoile said that his name is from France for “Star”. Thanatos asked why he was called star but Etoile didn’t answer. Tempeter Tempeter is a Cerebro-crustacean from Planet Encephalonus. He is one of the Plumbers who were trapped in the pit of fears. His fear is on his wits becoming rogue. He turned against Phobus and saved Ben and Kevin from the pits. He also referred himself as Cerveautempete. His brain is unable to shoot electricity because of his anxiety in his captive in the pits. He is now able to shoot Mana out of it after Gwen gives Tempeter a massive amount of mana into his brain which he can now regenerative it. Unusually he speaks in French. Tempeter is the word “Tempete” is “Storm” and Peter which literally mean Stormy Peter. Stan Li Stan Li is an Umbrian. He is one of the plumbers like Tempeter trapped in the pit of fears. He likes Etoile and in “So Dark”, it is revealed that he can move away darkness and control invisibility. In the episode “IN TRAINING”, Gwen made herself invisible but Stan took the barrier away. Category:Heroes Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Category:Minor Female Characters Category:Minor Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Villains